


Yours Sincerely, Wasting Away

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Age!Kink, Comeplay, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Spanking, age!difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's fortieth birthday. Kurt gives him a little present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely, Wasting Away

The exactly-forty-candles on the cake had been one thing, but this was just cruel.  
“You’re not funny, Mister.”

Kurt scrunches his nose with laughter. “Au contraire, mon amour, I’m fucking hilarious.”

Blaine takes one look at the “Over The Hill” gravestone-shaped birthday card and tosses it onto the table, a sharp eyebrow rising and threatening to break free of his forehead altogether with the intensity of it. The smile on his face, however, betrays his amusement.

Kurt swings a leg over Blaine’s lap in the kitchen chair, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissing him soundly with a smile of his own on his lips. “Happy 40th, old man.” He teases sweetly, his fingers tracing lightly over the sparse streaks of silver at Blaine’s hairline.

Blaine leans into the touch, something he’s grown accustomed to in the past two years; Kurt has always been enamored with the physical indications of Blaine’s age in comparison with his own. When they had first began their—well not exactly relationship, more like casual dates comprised of dinner and fucking, Kurt was only eighteen, and Blaine could swear that Kurt could come just from watching the fluctuation of Blaine’s crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. Two years later, Kurt has got more of a handle on himself, but it’s clear at this point that “the whole age difference thing”, as Kurt referred to it once, will always, always do it for him.

Hands caress up and down the younger man’s sides as the tip of Blaine’s nose brushes along Kurt’s, his long eyelashes tickling at the skin of his face at the close proximity. Blaine places a small kiss to each corner of his boyfriend’s mouth and hums in contentment.

“I can’t believe you’ve kept me this long.” Blaine muses, a subtle hint of self-deprecation bleeding through his words as it tends to do sometimes.

“How else am I going to weasel myself into inheriting your cash?” Kurt jokes, kissing Blaine’s neck and running his mouth along Blaine’s 5 o’clock shadow. The feeling of the scrape and catch of his stubble on Kurt’s lips sends a silent thrill through his body. Kurt still gets off on the masculinity of Blaine in every aspect. He is all man and there has never been any denying that, especially with all his experience.

“You could threaten me.” Blaine proposes mockingly. “Just take my stylish Life Alert necklace away from me, push me down onto the floor and leave me there helpless until I consent to your wishes.” Blaine teases back, squeezing Kurt’s hips in his broad hands.

Kurt grins into his neck. “That’ll be tempting in thirty more years, believe me.”

Swallowing down the surge of excitement at Kurt implying that he would like to be around in thirty more years, Blaine’s eyebrows scrunch together in faux-concern. “Did I just plot my own demise?”

“Every bit of it.” Kurt says, placing another kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Damn you and your amazing methods of extortion.”

Kurt’s fingers twine into the curls at the base of Blaine’s neck with a smirk. “You should really put me in my place. Show me who’s boss around here.” Kurt encourages, nipping at Blaine’s ear. “Educate me on how to respect my superiors.”

Blaine’s hands clutch at Kurt’s ass, pulling a playful screech from him as he buries his face in Blaine’s neck again, feeling the vibration of Blaine chuckling at his reaction. “You are such a filthy little boy, you know that?” Blaine accuses, continuing to palm Kurt’s ass through his jeans.

“Mm, yes, but you’re the one who makes me so filthy, daddy.” Kurt practically purrs the name into Blaine’s ear, and as if it was waiting for it, Blaine’s dick begins to harden in his pants. Blaine groans, bringing his hands around to undo Kurt’s jeans so he can more easily slide his hands underneath Kurt’s—shit. He’s not wearing underwear. Blaine moans again as his hands come in contact with the bare skin of Kurt’s ass after only breaching a single layer of clothing.

This boy was going to kill him.

Kurt starts to rock subtly back into Blaine’s grip on his ass as he leaves sloppy kisses over the gritty terrain of Blaine’s neck. When Kurt whispers in his ear, it’s with all the vocal innocence he can conjure.

“Daddy, make me dirty again.”

Things get rolling quickly after that, as clothes are shed on the way to the bedroom and they stumble toward the bed, landing in a tangled heap on top of the sheets as Blaine bites and licks at whatever part of Kurt he can manage.

Blaine strokes his hands up Kurt’s inner thighs, spreading them as he goes. He nips at the creases of his thighs and hips, sucking the skin into his mouth before releasing it wetter and pinker than it was previously. Glancing upward to where Kurt is holding his neck up to stare down at Blaine, he smiles. “How do you want me to give it to you, baby?”

Kurt’s hand grips Blaine’s shoulder, urging him to scoot back up. He presses his lips to Blaine’s, tasting him with the tip of his tongue. “It’s your birthday, daddy. I’m your present.” He knocks his nose against Blaine’s playfully, Blaine breathing a laugh against his cheek.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mmhm. Sorry about the absence of bows and wrappings. That was a bit too tacky for me. Besides, I was worried you might have some trouble with dexterity, given your elderly condi—ah!” Kurt yelps as Blaine flips him over with ease onto his stomach with a low growl from his throat. Blaine’s mouth closes over the skin at the back of Kurt’s neck, sucking a large mark there. Kurt laughs at the sudden shift in mood.

Kurt spreads his legs outward once more, exposing his waiting asshole for the man currently set on marking him.

“If you’re so concerned about my “elderly condition”, you can go get a toy from the closet and fuck yourself while I go find another, younger specimen to warm my cock inside. Is that what you want, baby?”

Kurt’s head cranes around, pulling Blaine down by his neck. “No, daddy. I’m sorry.” He plants a kiss to Blaine’s lips in an innocent enough gesture, until Blaine’s tongue shoves its way into his mouth and it becomes much more dirty than expected.

Moans drift into each other’s mouths as Blaine grinds his cock down, barely dipping in between Kurt’s ass cheeks. The movement causes the trimmed hair on Blaine’s upper chest and around his belly button to chafe along Kurt’s soft back, a feeling that Kurt always leans into with want of more.

“Are you sure I can fuck you well enough, baby? I’m not sure your tight little ass can take my old, over-used cock. Once I start, I might not be able to stop. You might be better off with a twinky virgin boy, hmm?” Blaine coaxes, increasing the speed of his gyrating hips into the crease of Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s breath has gone shallow with light gasps. “No, daddy. You’re perfect for my ass. Fit so perfectly inside me. Please.”

With every pass of the Blaine’s wet cockhead over Kurt’s hole, a moan escapes Kurt’s mouth as he bucks back onto it, trying to get him inside. “A little eager for me, baby? I haven’t even stretched you open yet. You’d probably take me anyway, wouldn’t you? My impatient little slut.”

Kurt gasps at the words, leading off into a low moan. “Always, daddy. Your proud little slut.” He punctuates the words by widening his legs as far as he can, gripping and spreading his ass cheeks with his hands. The action allows Blaine’s cock to slide deeper, easier along his crack, but still not slick enough to be completely smooth, even with the precome dripping down the side of Blaine’s dick.

“So hungry for my cock.” Blaine croons, licking around the shell of Kurt’s ear. “Keep those cheeks nice and open for me, baby. Making it so easy for me to side right into you.”

Kurt gasps as Blaine’s cock slides over his hole once more. “I think I’m still a little stretched from when we played last night, daddy. You could start with two if you wanted.”

Blaine hums as he shifts down to look at Kurt’s ass, taking in where he was just the slightest bit pink and stretched at his entrance. He slips a finger into his mouth, slicking it up with as much spit as he can, and pressing it to Kurt’s hole. It goes with little resistance to the first knuckle, and Blaine can tell he could take the entire finger with a little more pressure. Sighs of content drift from Kurt as Blaine’s finger twists and turns inside him, pulling it out once he feels like the saliva dries too much to be comfortable for Kurt any longer.

“Want you to keep spreading yourself, baby. I’m gonna get the lube.” Kurt murmurs in understanding as Blaine digs around the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. He glances briefly at the condoms, knowing they weren’t going to use one tonight—not when Kurt is in one of these moods. He shuts the drawer and positions himself behind Kurt once more, moaning at the sight of him so spread open and exposed for Blaine.

He lubes up his fingers quickly, hearing Kurt gasp at the cool liquid as two fingers slide inside his hot asshole. He presses them in and out slowly, picking up the pace as Kurt’s ass becomes accustomed to the stretch of Blaine’s fingers again.

“Stick your ass up for me, baby. Let me get deeper.” Blaine instructs, Kurt complying as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Once in position Blaine’s fingers slip deeper inside Kurt and he crooks them upward, Kurt crying out as Blaine brushes his prostate with the pads of his fingers.

“Right there, daddy, please.” He begs, readjusting the hold he has on his ass and spreading himself fully out again. Blaine groans as he sees Kurt’s nails dig into the flesh of his own ass out of desperation to please him.

Blaine’s hand strokes up and down Kurt’s sloped back as he continues to strike the pleasurable spot inside of him. “So good for me tonight, Kurt. Spreading yourself just like I asked you too, and propping that little ass up for me. Beautiful, baby. So beautiful.” He praises, reveling in the whimpers from Kurt’s mouth.

He slips in a third finger, and it’s not long before Kurt is begging for more, begging for Blaine’s cock—his daddy’s cock. Blaine applies the lube to his bare erection, teasing the head along the open crease of Kurt’s ass; though, he knows even he can’t wait too long, and he’s burying himself into Kurt in a single, powerful thrust.

The breath is knocked clear out of Kurt at the impact, as Blaine groans into the middle of his back, where his mouth is leaving sloppy kisses on the sweaty skin. “God, baby, always so hot around my cock. So tight. Love it.”

As Blaine picks up his thrusts, Kurt feels his face and chest skidding and dragging along the sheets as Blaine pulls out and back in, filling him up over and over. His sweaty palms finally falter from their hold on his ass, and he uses them instead to support himself up on his elbows. The amazing feeling of Blaine’s hips smacking into his ass is only augmented when he thinks of how gorgeous and marked his cheeks will be after this—the crescent indents from his nails, the pink tint from Blaine’s hard fucks, and maybe, just maybe…

“You should spank me, daddy.” Kurt pants out, feeling his cock hitting his stomach with the force of Blaine’s thrusts. “Punish me for what I said before.”

At that, Blaine’s teeth bite into his shoulder, followed by soothing licks from his tongue. “You think so, baby? You think daddy should punish you for being so disrespectful?” He growls.

Blaine heaves Kurt’s hips up higher, shifting the angle of his cock, and Kurt shouts as his prostate is stimulated by the thrust of Blaine’s dick inside of him. “Yes! Please, daddy, spank me so hard. Teach me a lesson.” He whines, shoving himself backwards onto Blaine’s cock.

Kurt continues to take Blaine’s relentless cock pounding into his ass as he awaits the first slap, which he knows is coming. Sometimes Blaine likes to draw it out to keep him on his toes, to heighten the reaction when he actually delivers the blow. Blaine loves the way Kurt clenches around his cock so quick and tight as he smacks down when Kurt isn’t exactly expecting it.

The longer he strings it out, the less prepared he’ll be. It’s Blaine’s favorite game.

For a while there’s no speaking, just the breathy exhales of Kurt and the soft grunts from Blaine, the muffled slapping of skin and the wet squelch of Blaine’s cock as it bottoms out inside Kurt’s ass. The air is heavy with anticipation, and Kurt starts to whine with impatience. When Blaine is positive Kurt is about to break, his handwhooshes through the air, landing with a resounding smack on Kurt’s right ass cheek. Kurt’s voice shoots up an octave as his ass squeezes unbelievably tight around Blaine’s hard on, Blaine groaning deep in response.

Blaine doesn’t wait to deliver the next one, on the other cheek, and Kurt lurches forward. “Fuck! Yes, Blaine. Yes, so good.” Kurt yells, soaking in the sharp pinpricks of pleasurable pain on his ass. They go numb for a moment once again as both hands come down hard on him, and he clenches around Blaine’s cock for a second time.

“You like that, baby? Smack. You like me—smack—showing you how you should respect your—smack smack—daddy?” Blaine grunts out low, and so, so incredibly sexy as he punishes Kurt ass, reddening his cheeks and smacking them raw until they’re so sensitive it borders on painful, but Kurt would never dream of telling him to stop.

Kurt moans in the affirmative at Blaine’s inquiries, overwhelmed by the fullness of Blaine’s cock in his ass and his hands spanking him so hard, so good.

“You know, usually it’s the birthday boy who gets spanked isn’t it?” Blaine asks, his palm coming down once more on Kurt. Kurt moans, nodding, unable to say much else. “Do you wanna take my spanks for me this year, baby? All forty of them?”

Blaine lands five more in quick succession, though a bit lighter in impact, as Kurt whines, choking out a “Yes, daddy. Anything.”

Though Blaine knows they’ve never made it past more than about thirty, and he’d never damage Kurt’s ass that much as to actually deliver forty spanks to Kurt’s bare, raw skin, he likes the thought of Kurt going along with anything that he proposes.

He halts the spanking, instead massaging the abused flesh in his hands as he fucks into Kurt, and it’s obvious they’re both getting close. Kurt is making those high-pitched whines that he always does when he’s bottoming and on the cusp of orgasm, and Blaine’s thrusts are starting to go a bit wonky, losing finesse.

“You wanna come, baby? Come all over the sheets and make a mess for me?”

“Yes, daddy. Make me come, please.”

Blaine grips Kurt’s cock as he fucks into him roughly, and as steadily as he can with his own impending orgasm. He strips him hard and quick, and Kurt comes in seconds, groaning and shooting his come onto the sheets and over Blaine’s hand.

As soon as he feels Kurt’s cock spurt out its last bit of come, Blaine pulls out, rolling Kurt over on his stomach. Kurt lands with a huff and a hiss due to his sensitive ass. Blaine takes his own cock in hand, straddling Kurt’s hips, stroking himself languidly as he stares down at the young, flushed, spent boy between his thighs.

“You said you wanted daddy to make you dirty, didn’t you, baby?”

Kurt’s eyes, glazed over in fatigue, widen significantly at the words. “I did, daddy.” Kurt slurs.

“Well, daddy’s going to make you really dirty, Kurt. Get you so filthy with daddy’s come.” Blaine says, his strokes coming faster, his words getting breathier as pleasure explodes inside of him, and he’s painting Kurt’s chest with his hot come.

Kurt moans as the pearly stripes hit his skin in the sexiest way possible, and in this moment, Kurt feels practically invincible. Fingers drag through the mess on Kurt’s chest, and Blaine is rubbing his come into Kurt’s skin. He scribes a “B” right below Kurt’s left nipple, and wipes the soiled finger across it, leaning down and sucking the come off of the wet, pink nub.

Kurt giggles as Blaine’s tongue makes a path down his skin, licking off his own come from his lover’s chest like he’s starving for it.

Once he’s finished, and Kurt’s skin is sufficiently slick with Blaine’s drying saliva, Blaine presses his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, trading messy kisses as they both taste Blaine between them.

“Happy birthday, Blaine.” Kurt whispers against his lips.

“Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine returns, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Now go frame that fucking birthday card.” Kurt says, pinching Blaine’s side.

“Ha! No way. It’s going deep in the back of our closet in a shoebox where nobody will find it again.”

“But daddy, why won’t you just put my card on the fridge?” Kurt pouts, sticking out his lower lip extensively.

Blaine nips at his lip playfully. “Not a chance. Now go get me cake, I’m fucking famished.”

“Only if you eat it off of me.”

Blaine ponders exaggeratedly for a moment before replying. “Yeah, I think I can go for that.”


End file.
